Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. The goalkeeper and the captain of Little Gigant. Shown to also play as a forward for Little Gigant. Appearance He is taller than Endou Mamoru and has teal hair and black eyes. Mostly seen wearing Little Gigant jacket or goalkeeper uniform since he is a member of the team. Shown to have a tan skin like the rest of Little Gigant, since they practice and train under the harsh heat of sun and day. When Rococo was young, he was trained by Daisuke and kept on persevering unlike no other and followed Daisuke's orders. Personality He is very happy-go-lucky but, at times his serious. His attitude is also sometimes quite similar to Endou Mamoru. He is like a grandson to Daisuke. But he is also shown to be a bit of a jealous person, as shown in the game, where he felt angry and jealous if Daisuke would go back to Japan to Endou, but later learn to ease his feelings and learned of the truth. Plot Season 3 His first appearance was in episode 68.He asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him', to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him sooner (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in b ad shape including him, they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block most shoot hissatsu, but Hiroto 's Tenkuu Otoshi made through. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. Game In the Ogre, when Endou is reunited with his grandfather, The Ogre from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan. Kanon tried to stop them but result got aducted. He went to Endou with a mind of crushing him during the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan but when he see Endou personality he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke when he went back with him to Cotarl. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Little Gigant on the principal route. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you will find him by Inazuma Japan training ground. Though he will challenge you in a match three times, after defeating him three times, he will gladly join the team. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH X Blast' *'DF Blade Attack' (Game) *'GK God Hand' (Red) *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'GK The End '(Game - young form) *'GK Fence of Gaia '(3DS Game) Quotes *''"And even in this small country... I won't let you score! Not as long as I'm here."'' (After stopping a shoot) *''"Just saying. Hey master! When will I get to fight him?"'' (To Endou Daisuke) Trivia *Rococo has two forms in the game: Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all of Little Gigant have trained using tires, like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *At first, he wasn't that good at soccer but thanks to Endou Daisuke's words, he's finally regained his confidence and has great hissatsu techniques for goalkeepering and shooting. *With Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Tachimukai, Nishizono Shinsuke and Shadow, Rococo is the only character with two d ifferent shirt numbers in the same team (Little Gigant: 1 (goalkeeper) and 18 (forward). *He resembles Endou Mamoru by having the same passion for soccer **He has also horned-like hair like Endou. *He shares the same seiyuu with Sein. *There is a player in Teikoku (GO) who looks like him. *When Rococo was young he looked up to Endou Daisuke really much that got him intersted in his grandson (in game only). *He and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou played and he is not interested with the rest of the team. This is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire, he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because Endou was not there. Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Little Gigant Category:Forwards Category:FFI All-Stars